O' Children
by schlobach
Summary: Based on the dance scene in Deathly Hallows - part 1. Harry's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or else, why would I be here instead of swimming in my money?

**Author's Note: **this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my primary language, so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes and don't be too harsh on me, ok? Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

><p>Harry glanced one more time at the sunset before going back to the tent. As he entered, his eyes caught sight of Hermione sitting by the radio, her knees pulled up to her chest. He sat in a chair nearby and kept on observing his best friend.<p>

She had black bags below her eyes, which were red and a little puffy, a sign that she had been crying. Harry felt his heart drop as he realized how miserable Hermione was about Ron's departure. _That git_, he thought bitterly. _If only he knew the effect he has on her, he'd probably still be here._ Harry hated himself for wanting Ron to come back, after all he had done to both him and Hermione, but he couldn't help feeling this way, especially after seeing his best friend so heartbroken. On the other hand, he couldn't help feeling guilty either. Somehow, Harry thought that maybe he and Hermione should've been more careful, knowing Ron and his temper, knowing that one single misunderstanding could send him over the edge.

Hermione shifted and his attention was driven back to her fragile figure. He felt more useless by the minute, trying desperately to find a way to distract her. In that moment, the radio cracked and a muggle song started playing, echoing in the silent tent. Harry barely registered the lyrics for he'd just had an idea. _Maybe it'll cheer her up..._

He stood up and walked to Hermione, stopping in front of her with a hand outstretched. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, questioning him with hers. Harry only waited until she gave in and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. His hands snaked to the back of her neck to unclasp the locket, which Harry tossed aside on the closest bunk. He proceeded to take her hands on his again and slowly led the two of them to the center of the dimly lit tent, where he started to sway his arms back and forth, trying to match the song's rhythm. Hermione sighed and didn't correspond at first, until his clumsy attempt of dancing made a small smile tug the corner of her lips. A few more swings, and she smiled for real, causing Harry to grin back. Soon they were dancing carelessly, swaying, swinging, spinning each other and even doing a sloppy tango step, laughing all the while. For Harry, it seemed like he hadn't felt this light in ages and that it had been a long time since he and Hermione had had such a good time together.

As the song neared its end and slowed down, they did the same, embracing one another. Harry passed one arm around the small of her back while his other hand held one of Hermione's, and she put her free hand on his shoulder, resting her head upon it. Harry pulled back a little to look at her, and they found themselves caught in each other's stare. He could see every detail on her face, from the faint freckles all over her nose to the small scar on her bottom lip from all the biting throughout the years worrying about him, Ron and studies.

He never realized how pretty she actually was.

Still caught in her stare, Harry saw it there, crystal clear: the line they never dared crossing. Every memory he had with her flashed through his eyes: all the hugs, the kisses on his cheek, the squeezing of hands, the exchange of looks…

Harry blinked and found himself back in the tent, looking into her brown orbs and noticed she had similar thoughts. They stared at each other intently, as though seeing one another for the first time. His eyes dropped to her lips and lingered there for an instant before looking back into hers. Harry couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt like kissing Hermione, and the moment provided the perfect situation: they were all alone in the tent, feeling completely abandoned and left over, and craving for whatever human contact they could get. To be honest with himself, he was confused about his emotions by then; Ginny felt like a distant memory, a past he would never get back, and Hermione was the most important person in his life in that moment, the only one who had always been and still was there for him.

As these thoughts crossed Harry's mind, he saw Hermione glance at his lips for a split second. Suddenly his heartbeat rose, and he leaned in just an inch, never taking his eyes off of Hermione's.

But the moment was broken when she looked down, dropped her hands and stepped back, heading out of the tent, leaving behind all the possibilities of something he believed that would've worked just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note²:<strong> wether you loved it or hated it, don't be shy, leave a review! I'd really appreciate it. (:

Xoxo,

cecelaschlobach


End file.
